pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure
Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure is the second season for Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Its theme is relaxing and flowers and scent. Story It's been a year since the events of the first season and the Cures have been trying to get back to a normal life but soon finds themselves and a new girl, Hotaru, must gain their Cure forms again to fight a greater evil. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Atsuko Ohara/Cure Steam Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Manon Azem (French), Shalin Tanita-Rogall (German) One of the original six Relaxing Chime Cures, and a student at Oshiro Ballet Academy. After the events of the first season, she got a part-time job at the local WcDonald's. Her flower is a red rose. Kirara Komuro/Cure Cucumber Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English), María Fernanda Morales (Spanish), Isabelle Volpe (French), Tanya Kahana (German) One of the original six Relaxing Chime Cures, and Atsuko's BFF ever since she saved her from bullies. After the events of the first season, she became the president of Niji no Yume's Literature Club. Her flower is a waterlily. Subaru Kinomoto/Cure Ocean Breeze Voiced by: Yui Sakakibara (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Edurne Keel (Spanish), Gabrielle Pietermann (German) One of the original six Relaxing Chime Cures, and a karateka. After the events of the first season, she graduated from Niji no Yume and became more of a tech geek while retaining her edge as a fighter. Now a 3rd-dan black belt attending college at Chime Tech, she's the first to befriend Hotaru and becomes her karate teacher. Her flower is a water violet. Airi Kinomoto/Cure Rose Petals Voiced by: Yuko Goto (Japanese and English), Irina Indigo (Spanish), Justine Hostekint (French), Kathrin Neusser (German) One of the original six Relaxing Chime Cures, and a student at Oshiro Ballet Academy. After the events of the first season, she started teaching weekly ballet classes at Oshiro every Thursday. Her flower is a pink carnation. Hiroaki Hirano/Cure Citrus Voiced by: Aya Goda (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Gwenäelle Julien (French), Rubina Kuraoka (German) One of the original six Relaxing Chime Cures, and a student at Oshiro Ballet Academy. After the events of the first season, he became an idol singer, his unusually high voice making him a natural. His flower is an orange blossom. Cherri Tanaka-Armstrong/Cure Yoga Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Felecia Angelle (English), Jocelyn Robles (Spanish), Nayélie Forest (French), Anita Hopt (German) One of the original six Relaxing Chime Cures, and the captain of Niji no Yume's cheer squad. After the events of the first season, she started work on a superhero comic starring a cheerleader and has already published several monthly issues. Her flower is an iris. Hotaru Yamada/Cure Lavy Voiced by: Taiho Tsuchiya (Japanese), Elle Fanning (English), Mía Rubín (Spanish), Camille Cottin (French), Maria Ehrich (German) A new girl who appears in the second season. She is a calm, cool and somewhat aloof girl who doesn't really do anything with anyone after school. In civilian form, she has long purple hair with side swept bangs and blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Lavy, her hair grows longer that blends into lilac towards the bottom and tips of the bangs tied in two sections with a purple rose clipped to side of her head and her eyes turn blue. She represents the smell of lavender. Her flower is a bush violet. Cure Sandlewood Hotaru's partner who was captured while getting her to safety. Her flower is an Indian sandalwood blossom. Violet She is Hotaru's mascot and a humanoid flower. Sandy He's Cure Sandlewood's mascot who feels responsible for her capture since he was thrown through the portal by the case hitting him sending him through before it closed. Villains King Thorn He is the main bad guy of the series. Zero He is the first to attack. Exo He is the second to attack. Veta She is the third to attack. She doesn't take fighting seriously and tends to think of it as a game as seen with Genmetsus based around games and puzzles and tends to speak in rhymes. Ren She is the fourth to attack. Lynx He is the fifth to attack. Genmetsu They are the monsters of the day. Niji no Yume Academy Bekkuo Fujimoto Once called Acoustic, Bekkuo is now attending his last year in Niji no Yume and is the boyfriend of Atsuko. He has taken over Hazuki's stand since her passing. Janpu Yokogitte A popular actress from the series "Idol Detectives!" even though she is just a recurring side character she is pretty popular and best friends with Felice. She loves acting and helps Felice with her acting training. Riko and Satoshi Hayashi They are Bekkuo's younger 'Siblings' as they put it and are clingy to him. Riko is apart of the tennis team while Satoshi is apart of the drama club. the Duo now older look very different, Riko has waist length black hair tied up in ponytails while Satoshi has short messy black hair. Chime Tech Gregg Edison Subaru's boyfriend, a British exchange student from Twycross who is taking a lot of video game design classes. Rica Park One of two girls who constantly hang around Subaru when she's on campus. She has short, shoulder-length hair and is also one of Subaru's friends from the dojo where they have their karate lessons. Anastasia Androva One of two girls who constantly hang around Subaru when she's on campus. She's fairly shy and renowned by other students for her beauty. She's also a talented ballerina who Airi just happens to idolize. Isabella Vizzini The Sicilian leader of a rival clique, and Subaru's foil in many ways; for example, whereas Subaru emphasizes brains and brawn, Isabella considers herself the most beautiful student in the school and constantly berates Anastasia for trying to upstage her, and whereas Subaru is protective of those on the lower end of the pecking order, Isabella enjoys tormenting the same while boasting how she doesn't discriminate in that regard, even making fun of her own lackies from time to time. She's the captain of Chime Tech's cheer squad, to the point where Subaru mentions at one point that she reminds her of Yuki, Cherri's predecessor on her old school's cheer squad. Montana Petrova The brainiac in Isabella's clique, wearing horn-rimmed glasses and never being seen without her Surface Pro tablet. Half-Russian, she often serves as Isabella's spy, earning her the nickname "Monty Mole". Isabella, who is smart in her own right, regularly mocks her choice of computer, admitting to being jealous of Subaru's "obviously flashier--and more useful, to boot!" Alienware laptop. Her counterpart at Niji no Yume is Renfield, Yuki's own technician. Hester Montague The muscle of Isabella's clique, skilled at a variety of martial arts. A racist bully who uses her words as effectively as her fists, she especially looks down on Rica for being half-Korean (but not for being half-and-half, seeing that she herself is half-French and half-Irish) and Subaru for her "limey boyfriend". She's also apparently not a fan of Pretty Cure, flat-out telling Subaru at one point that if there's one thing she hates more than the British, it's "freaks". Despite her boastful and arrogant nature, and her general physical viciousness, she is defined by her cowardice in the face of real danger and will turn tail and flee, often ordering both Montana and Isabella to retreat with her, whenever faced with a stronger threat. Her counterpart at Niji no Yume is Emiri, Yuki's muscular and equally bigoted lackey. Others Felice Lafleur She is an idol who is a friendly rival to Hiroaki and came from France. She loves to sing but loves also acting in dramas when she has the chance. Amber Mori She is Hiroaki's manager who came from the states looking for a new sound and found it in Hiroaki. Christopher He is the manager of WcDonald's who is usually really hard but kind to his workers. ??? He is a patent lawyer who works for a famous inventor. His actions at Chime Tech's science fair unwittingly cause a Genmetsu attack, directly resulting in the science fair itself being called off for the time being. Movie Exclusive Only Characters Licht She is a young guardian of light in training but is frustrated she can be as good as the other three. Because of her frustration she is somewhat bratty and easily annoyed but does have a heart of gold underneath all of it. She has long blonde hair and yellow eyes wearing white and gold light Weight Armor. Aria Licht's best friend who looks after her who is also a guardian who is higher up on the ladder. She always takes time out of her training to train her and has more patience than her other teammates for her. She controls Air. Quake The second high Guardian who is strong but somewhat dim witted who is easily annoyed by Licht. He controls earth/rock. Aqua The third and last of the guardian who is swift and powerful but very down to earth who gives advice to the guardians and was the one who chose each one of the guardians. Items Relaxing Perfumes They are the Henshin Items of the series. Drops of Life They help bring back and recover Hotaru's homeland and recoil King Thorn's Shadow Weeds. They appear every time someone is healed after the affliction from the Genmetsus. Locations Chime City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Niji no Yume Academy: It's the school that the Cures go to. * Chime Fire Department: It's where Atsuko's adoptive dads work. * Oshiro Ballet Academy: It's a ballet school run by Hime Oshiro's mother, known for its high concentration of students from Niji no Yume Academy. * Chime Convention Center: It's where the annual WitchCon, so named for the inaugural convention which took place on a Halloween, takes place. * Chime Tech: It's the college Subaru goes to. It's known for its many multimedia-oriented classes. * Rising Star Project Studios: The talent agency Hiroaki is affiliated with as an idol. * WcDonald's: The fast food restaurant where Atsuko is working a part-time job. Perfume Kingdom: It's where Hotaru, Cure Sandalwood, Violet and Sandy are from and are a neighboring kingdom to the Land of Relaxation. It has been taken over by King Thorn's Shadow Weeds sapping energy from the inhabitants to empower himself. Episodes # Back in the Saddle Again! The Cures Return!: It's been a year since the Cures have defeated the Disrupters and have settled into their new lives but when they find out a new student is also a Cure who needs help saving her world and theirs and is now must returning to being heroes. # Getting to Know Our New Teammate!: The Cures decide they want to know more about Hotaru. # Idol Debut!: When Hiroaki is chosen next to Felice to see who will be the next to debut, Hiroaki gets nervous, but the Cures help him out along with a little advice from Felice... but what happens when Felice is targeted by Veto? # Untitled Subaru-Centric Episode: Subaru is doing well in her video game design class, but she soon finds a classmate of hers with video game design aspirations is lagging behind, so she takes it upon herself to tutor him. # TBA # TBA # Untitled Atsuko-Centric Episode: When Atsuko is chosen to be a soloist in the new ballet, The Enchanted Orchard but when the production is attacked by Lynx can she fight him off on her own? # My Comic Is Going to Be Published?: When selling her comic, a producer seeing promise agrees to publish it but she might have to make a few changes to it along with making a few more volumes. Seeing her being stressed about it, the Cures decide to help. # TBA # TBA # Dance Competition! Let's Do Our Best!: When an out-of-town competition accepts Airi and Atsuko's applications, a new villain teams up with Evo and attacks the competition and nearly taking out the Cures before another Cure team saves them. On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Crossover! # Untitled Subaru-Centric Episode: Subaru finally finishes her first prototype game: a racer set in a cyberpunk-esque fantasy realm. However, Veto attacks Chime Tech's video game demo presentation event on the day Subaru is set to unveil it. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Trapped in Subaru's Game World! Part 1: The Cures find themselves trapped in an expansive video game created by Subaru in her spare time; Subaru, realizing that Veto had done the deed, tries to navigate her friends through challenges and traps of her own creation. # Trapped in Subaru's Game World! Part 2: The Cures play a game of chess against life-sized pieces in which one wrong move could mean certain doom. # Trapped in Subaru's Game World! Part 3: As Atsuko helps an injured Kirara out of the game through a portal triggered by their chess victory, Subaru faces Veto alone in a match that will test her to her very limits. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Create the Future! Subaru and the Science Fair: Chime Tech's science fair is about to take place, and Subaru is all too ready to demonstrate a robot she built herself, but the science fair is soon disrupted when patent lawyers targeting another student's device cross paths with Veto, triggering conditions ripe for the creation of yet another Genmetsu... Movies Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure Movie: The Guardians of Light: When the cures find an unconcious girl, named Licht who asks for their help in saving the four guardians of Light from the Evil King.